BitterSweet Rhapsody
by Simplicit1
Summary: A Reno + Aeris crossover.Takes place sumtime after da end of the game. 2 men torn between the experimentations of the developement of ShinRa. The Turks job is to watch over a specimen. Things change wen Reno finds feelings 4 Aeris: an important specimen.


**BitterSweet Rhapsody**  
  
  
  


Her emerald eyes circled around her, as emptiness filled around. She breathed heavily, continuous spasms choking her. She sat, her body tormented in rags, her pale face filled with fear. Aeris took a deep breath, as she clasped her hands tightly against her chest as though calling upon a prayer of her own. Her eyes roamed impatiently. She didn't want to know, nor did she have much of a choice. She watched as a startling smile fell upon the handsome blonde man's face.  
His ice blue eyes stared abruptly at the short, humble man before him. President Rufus Shinra, Aeris thought bitterly. She didn't understand a thing, she was filled and trapped in thoughts she didn't there to speak exist. His gaze slowly fell upon her, causing her to stumble back. He quickly turned away, deep in discussion. The short man before him, resumed similarity between someone she had recalled earlier on.  
Aeris' heart pumped loudly inside her chest, as she recognized the resemblance between him and Hojo. She didn't know what was going on. Had she died and come back to life? Aeris shook her head roughly, her brown lockes falling before her eyes. She held back her tears, as though she weren't ready to break down. She inhaled deeply, gazing upward, as she noticed a hovering shadow before her.  
Her emerald eyes met his, he stared down at her without a lease bit of pity. A smirk upon his face, his jagged spiked red hair hovered over part of his piercing green eyes. Eyes that stared down at her, studying her disoriented figure. He almost seemed to laugh at her state of being. Reno pulled the lit cigarette away from his lips, as he held it between his index and middle finger.  
The man was quite tall, he was dressed rather promptly, like a high-ranked business man. His blue suit told of what he was, and something he could have never been out of even he dreamed it. Aeris moved back, as he leaned down in front of her, his eyes studying her feared expression. He stayed back, without attempting to touch her and he spoke.  
"So," Reno began, a sly smile upon his face, "What do you want me to do with the girl?" Rufus stood several feet behind him, his arms crossed his chest, over his white suit like clothes. An evil smile crept upon his face.  
"Do what you must with her," he replied, quite simply. This caused Aeris' attention unto him, as she stared in surprise. "But guard her with your life. A dead specimen is not any better than a live one." Reno let out a short laughter, as he pressed his hands against his knees, to boost himself up. His eyes fell upon his fellow workers, The Turks.  
"That's something we can do, Sir," Elena replied, her hands signaled atop her forehead. Rude glanced over to Reno, who had returned his attention onto Rufus. The blonde man slowly walked over beside the young woman. She was beautiful even after all the dirt smudged roughly upon her round face. He gazed downward at her, his blue eyes piercing into her own.  
"Those idiots down there might need a bit cheering up," Rufus uttered, as he looked down at her as though she were lower than dirt. "After all the hard work they've done for me..." With that, he quickly made way out of the double sliding doors, not once turning to look back. Aeris' eyes roamed after him, filled with fury. She hadn't any idea they were plotting and at least she didn't' want to find out. Yet, be involved. Her attention came back to a woman's voice.  
"We shouldn't torture her like that," Elena uttered, her arms at her sides, as she gazed down at the girl. Rude took in a deep breath, his arms crossed his broad chest.  
"An order is an order, Elena," he replied, "That's our job, remember that. Nothing else comes first." She rolled her eyes, as she gazed at the ruthless man, no more ruthless than Reno himself.  
"And who ever complimented this as an assignment?" she questioned, angered by his words. Reno shook his head in disagreement, as he strode behind them.  
"You'll never be one of us," he remarked. Elena's eyes turned upon him, almost questioning as he continued on, "I told you once, Elena. To be a Turk, you have to be willing. Lose everything but your position." Her eyes turned upon Aeris who sat staring up at them, listening to their conversations.  
Reno shook his head, "That's not our problem. Just listen for your orders." Elena stared at him hard, angered by his words.  
"Why are you so damn reckless?" Rude placed a hand upon her slim shoulder, as Reno headed towards the door.  
But turned around to say, "Bring the girl."  


  
  
  
NOTE: Should I continue? Do I have something going here? Review Please!


End file.
